Carthion Canyon (episode)
Carthion Canyon is an episode of Peppa's adventures. It is the 23rd episode of season one, and the 23rd episode overall. Synopsis Peppa and her friends visit the Carthion Canyon. Meanwhile, Sonicthehedgehog223 teaches Willdawg14 how to dirtbike. Plot Mummy Pig is mad when she sees her car is on fire. She is also wondering where Daddy Pig and the rest are. They are then seen hiding in an underground shelter. Mummy Pig decides to make up for it by taking another trip in the camper van. However, neither Peppa or the users will step foot in the van. They decide to take the double decker bus instead. When they get there, the canyon manager is just about to give her special speech. The speech sounded like the following: :“ Welcome to Carthion Canyon, ya'll. The canyons are a place of fun, adventure, and relaxation. But this ain't yo granny's house. We have rules too, y'know. So, here are the rules. “ Peppa immediantly sighs with boredom. By the time the speech is done, Sonic's phone is at 2%. Sonic and a few of the users head off to find a charger, while the rest continue along the path. Sonic finds a bunch of dirtbikes, and he rents five. He gives one to Quongus, one to Oreo-And-Eeyore, one to himself, and one to Ozarcusmapseae. Willdawg14 also recives one, but he does not know how to dirtbike, let alone what dirtbiking is. Sonic gives him some tips about it, but they all mostly fail. Meanwhile, Peppa, Mummy, MrsWhatever40, and Mateusz11113 are riding the Carthioncicle. Peppa is happy to ride her first legit rollercoaster, not like the ones she rode on the state fair with Alex and George. A flashback occurs, showing what happened. Peppa, Alex, and George signed up for this coaster called, The Crusher. They think it's for cool kids, so they ride it. But the sign doesn't actually say "Cool Kids", it really says, " The Co'aster here is actually f'o'r, y'know, rea'l'''ly lame '''kids. Because of this misunderstanding, the family had to leave from the vacation condo two days early. The flashback ends. Sonic is frustrated because Will can't dirtbike. Because of this, he sings "You're the Best" to inspire him. Will can now dirtbike perfectly, but he is ditched by the other users to continue the plan for finding a charger, much to Will's dismay. Peppa boards the coaster, and it takes off. It is slow at first, before it goes crazy fast. By the time the coaster is over, Peppa is already nauseous. She asks if they can go home 6 hours early, but Mummy Pig says it cost her 25 grand to pay for the tickets AND the double decker bus. They reach the highest summit of the canyon, the tallest point in all of Peppatown. Mateusz11113 says the canyon used to be a volcano. Sure enough, the summit starts rumbling, and then bursts with lava. They all fall off the summit, but they survive. Meanwhile, Sonic and the users are still looking for a charger. Willdawg14 says they wasted two hours, when Sonic gets an idea. He releases an electric beam on a potato, buys a charger, plugs his phone in, and it starts charging. Category:PA Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:PA episodes